My Personal Guardian Angel
by ShintaroChou
Summary: Akashi jatuh cinta pada pengawal pribadi barunya. Himuro mencintai pengawal pribadi masa depannya. Cinta segi tiga antara Akashi X Reader/OC X Himuro. [CH 2 UPDATE!]
1. Chapter 1

**My Personal Guardian Angel**

 **Chapter 1 - Gadis Menarik**

 **By ShintaroChou**

 **Cast:**

 **-Kuroko no Basuke Charasters as themselves**

 **-Reader/OC as Chou Camui**

 **-Saitou Hajime 'Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan' as Saito Camui**

 **-Yoshi 'Bunraku' Anime Vers as Yoshi**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 **Warning: Typos bertebaran.**

* * *

"Bagus, Chou! Gerakanmu semakin cepat!"

Chou merunduk menghindari pedang kayu Yoshi dengan mudah, lalu berbalik dan memblokir dengan pedang kayunya. _**TAK!**_

Chou Camui menjalani hidup yang jauh dari kata biasa untuk seorang gadis remaja berusia 16 tahun. Ayahnya, Saito Camui, adalah kepala pengawal salah satu keluarga Yakuza tertua di Tokyo: klan Himuro. Chou sudah dilatih untuk menjadi seorang pengawal sempurna sejak umur 5 tahun.

"Terus menyerang! Kalau kau bisa membunuhku aku akan mengajakmu makan malam."

"Di Steak Bomer?" Chou menambahkan kekuatan ayunan pedangnya. _**TAK!**_

Yoshi menangkis ayunan pedang Chou padanya. "Di mana pun yang kau inginkan." Katanya diiringi senyum lembut.

 _ **TAK!**_

 _ **TAK!**_

 _ **TAK!**_

Keduanya begitu asyik dalam pertarungan hingga mereka tidak menyadari seorang pria berambut ungu gelap panjang tergerai dalam Kimono hitam melangkah memasuki ruang latihan. "Astaga kalian masih melakukannya."

"Saito-san, sepertinya putrimu benar-benar merindukanku." Sahut Yoshi.

"Hanya kemampuanmu yang sepadan denganku." Chou mencoba untuk mengenai dada kiri Yoshi, tapi pemuda berambut hitam yang selalu dikuncir tinggi ala samurai itu memiliki refleks menghindar yang sangat bagus.

"Tidak baik merendahkan kemampuan yang lainnya, kau tahu."

"Aku tidak merendahkan siapapun, ini adalah fakta."

"Sudah-sudah" Saito menghentikan pertarungan antara anak buah dan putrinya. "Maaf Yoshi, tapi aku harus bicara dengan Chou sekarang."

"Ada apa ayah? Aku baru saja akan mengalahkan Yoshi-kun."

Yoshi terkekeh sinis. "Itu lucu sekali."

"Ikut aku." Nada suara dan mimik wajah Saito memberitahu dengan jelas bahwa yang akan dibicarakan adalah hal serius.

Chou dan Yoshi saling membungkuk hormat.

* * *

Chou duduk berhadapan dengan ayahnya. Gadis berambut hitam dikuncir kuda itu menghabiskan air botol mineralnya dalam sekali tegukan. Tubuhnya basah oleh keringat. Chou berharap pembicaraan ini tidak akan lama karena dia ingin segera mandi.

"Lihatlah." Saito memberikan sebuah map coklat pada putrinya.

Chou membuka mapnya. Map tersebut berisi selembar kertas dan 3 lembar foto seorang anak laki-laki seusianya dengan perawakan sedang, berambut pendek pink kemerahan, dan.. Chou mendekatkan foto di tangannya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya.. Anak itu memiliki dua warna mata berbeda, mata kanannya berwarna merah dan mata kirinya kuning keorenan. Menurutnya mereka unik.

"Siapa ini, ayah?"

"Baca kertasnya, semua informasi yang kau butuhkan ada di sana."

Chou mengambil kertas yang dimaksud dan mulai membacanya.

 _Nama: Akashi Seijuro_

 _Umur: 16_

 _Berat: 64 kg_

 _Tinggi: 173 cm_

 _Tanggal lahir: 20 Desember_

 _Golongan darah: AB_

 _Hobi: Shogi, Wei-qi, Catur internasional, menunggang kuda._

 _Makanan favorit: sup tahu (Terus..)_

Chou menghentikan matanya yang sedang fokus memindai tulisan dan mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap ayahnya kembali. "Kenapa aku membutuhkan informasi ini?" Gadis itu bertanya dengan kening berkerut.

"Karena kau harus mengetahui semua tentang Nya." Saito menjawab tenang. "Akashi Seijuro adalah anak dari salah satu kerabat dekat Tuan besar. Kau akan menjaganya untuk 3 tahun kedepan." Jelasnya.

Mata Chou membesar. Sebuah tugas? Untuknya? Dia tidak bisa mempercayai hal ini.

"Apa ini sungguhan? Berarti.. Tuan besar mengangkatku menjadi pengawal keluarga ini, kan?" Chou menghembuskan napas panjang, senyum lebar terukir di wajah kecilnya. "Ayah, aku merasa sangat tersanjung tidak harus melalui seleksi."

"Karena kau memang belum diangkat." Kata Saito.

Kebangaan Chou seketika sirna terbang ke udara seperti balon gas.

"Tugas ini sepenuhnya dariku, bukan Tuan besar. Dan apa kau lupa, kau baru boleh mengikuti seleksi setelah lulus nanti."

"Darimu?" Chou tenggelam dalam kebingungan. Tapi masa bodo, tugas adalah tugas! Dan dia benar-benar bersemangat untuk itu. "Apa situasinya, ayah?"

"Tidak ada. Tuan muda Seijuro tidak dalam bahaya apapun. Ayahnya menjalankan bisnis sehat."

"Jangan bercanda denganku, ayah. Kalau dia tidak dalam situasi berbahaya lalu kenapa kau ingin aku menjaganya?"

"Melalui Tuan besar, ayahnya minta dicarikan seorang pengawal yang bisa membuat Tuan muda Seijuro nyaman ketika ia bersamanya."

Nyaman ketika ia bersamanya? "Itu terdengar tidak benar."

"Pengawal yang sebelum-sebelumnya selalu dipecat karena Tuan muda Seijuro tidak nyaman berada di dekat mereka. Sebagai seorang remaja, pasti tidak menyenangkan untuknya kemana-mana harus diikuti dan ditunggui oleh seorang pria garang berpakaian serba hitam."

"Dia sepenuhnya baik-baik saja, aku yakin dia tidak membutuhkan pengawal pribadi."

"Memiliki pengawal pribadi sama sekali bukan keinginan Tuan muda Seijuro, dia bahkan sangat terganggu karena itu. Ayahnya sangat protektif dan membutuhkan seseorang untuk memantau Tuan muda Seijuro 24 jam sehari hanya untuk memastikan anak tunggalnya itu hidup sesuai ketentuannya. Kau sempurna untuk.."

"Aku menolak," Chou memotong ayahnya. "Tugas ini terdengar seperti pekerjaan menjaga bayi. Aku tidak tertarik." Sama sekali tidak menantang.. Lagipula, Chou hanya ingin menjadi pengawal seorang Tatsuya Himuro saja.

"Aku tidak mengatakan kau memiliki pilihan. Aku sudah menerima pembayarannya dan aku melakukan ini untuk melihat konsistensimu."

"Konsistensi?"

"Kau akan pindah sekolah ke tempat Tuan muda Seijuro dan tinggal di rumahnya. Kau akan menjalani rutinitasnya setiap hari sampai kelulusan. Dengan mu berada di luar mansion ini, Apa kau masih akan berlatih seperti biasa? Apa kau akan bertambah kuat, atau melemah karena fokusmu untuk menjadi pengawal pribadi Tuan muda Himuro teralihkan? Kau tahu dia akan menjadi pewaris kelima dan hanya membutuhkan orang-orang kuat di sekelilingnya. Kalau kau tidak cukup kuat, maka kau tidak bisa berdiri di sampingnya seperti aku berdiri di samping Tuan besar sekarang."

Kata-kata ayahnya berhasil membakar dadanya. "Jika itu adalah tujuanmu," Chou memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan menunduk hormat. "Aku menerima tugas ini."

"Terima kasih. Kau boleh pergi."

Chou bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan ayahnya.

* * *

 _3 hari kemudian..._

Kepindahan sekolahnya ke SMA Rakuzan sudah beres, saatnya untuk Chou meninggalkan mansion Himuro. Semua pakaiannya yang tersimpan dalam dua koper besar sudah dimasukan ke dalam bagasi mobil oleh ayahnya yang kini menunggu di kursi kemudi, siap untuk mengantar putrinya.

"Jadi rupanya benar, kau akan pergi." Kata Himuro tanpa melihat orang yang memasuki kamarnya. Hanya dari aroma tubuh, pemuda berambut hitam sebahu dengan poni lempar yang menutupi mata kanannya itu tahu kalau yang baru melewati pintu kamarnya adalah Chou.

Mata Chou membesar, kaget mendapati Himuro. Padahal gadis itu berani masuk karena dia pikir Himuro tidak ada di dalam. "Himuro-sama, bukahkah anda seharusnya berada di sekolah?"

Himuro beranjak dari kursi meja belajarnya dan menghampiri Chou. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku dengan surat," Dipeluknya erat tubuh mungil gadis itu. "Hidup tidak adil," Himuro tertawa pahit. "Aku kembali dari Amerika untuk bersamamu. Sekarang aku di sini, tapi kita masih tidak bisa bersama."

Chou memasukan surat ditangannya ke dalam saku belakang celana _Jeans_ nya. "Ini bukan perpisahan.."

"..Kau tidak akan berada di sekitarku lagi tentu ini adalah perpisahan." Himuro memotong.

Wajah Chou berubah merah dan jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak sangat kencang.

Himuro melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil kedua tangan Chou. "Janji kau akan selalu mengirim pesan dan meneleponku setiap hari, suruh aku untuk makan. Aku tidak akan makan sebelum kau menyuruhku."

Chou menatap bingung Himuro beberapa saat dan akhirnya mengangguk.

* * *

Chou menurunkan kaca jendela mobil, semilir angin pun menerpa kulit wajahnya. Ia menutup matanya dan berpikir: kenapa harus Himuro-sama tidak makan kecuali aku menyuruhnya?

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Ayahnya bertanya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya berharap waktu akan berjalan cepat."

* * *

Membutuhkan kurang lebih 40 menit untuk sampai di kediaman keluarga Seijuro. Rumah besar nan mewah ini dijaga dan diurusi oleh beberapa bodyguard dan pembantu.

Saito dan Chou membungkuk pada Akashi.

"Selamat siang Tuan muda, aku ke sini untuk mengantar pengawal barumu." Kata Saito.

Akashi meletakkan cangkir tehnya dan tersenyum. "Kau memberiku seorang gadis? Apa maksudnya?"

"Seperti yang tertera dalam kontrak, Chou dijamin sudah terlatih dan akan mengorbankan dirinya untuk anda dalam situasi yang diperlukan."

"Maafkan aku, sepertinya ayahku sengaja tidak memperlihatkan kontraknya. Tapi, ini masih mengejutkan seorang gadis melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini." Menarik, pikir Akashi.

Akashi menghampiri keduanya. "Selamat datang, tolong jaga aku dengan baik." Katanya pada Chou.

Chou mengangguk.

* * *

Chou mengantar ayahnya kembali ke mobil. Sambil berjalan Saito memberitahu beberapa hal yang belum sempat disampaikan pada putrinya.

"Kau harus memantaunya setiap hari, pastikan dia tidak melewatkan jadwal kegiatannya. Aktifitas sekolah, les, makan, tidur, tugas, mulai sekarang kau yang bertanggung jawab atas semua itu. Kau hanya boleh datang ke mansion untuk berlatih pedang setiap minggu, itu pun dengan izin Tuan muda.."

"Aku mengerti, ayah." Kata Chou saat mereka sudah di depan mobil.

"Terima kasih sudah melakukan ini. Mereka membayar tinggi untukmu, uangnya benar-benar berati bagi ibumu."

"Aku senang akhirnya bisa membantu."

Saito membuka pintu mobil dan mengambil pedang katananya. Katana yang dipegangnya adalah pedang pertamanya yang diberikan oleh seorang guru sekaligus pembuat pedang yang sangat dihormati semua kalangan, Aoshi Hajime.

"Ini." Saito memberikan katananya pada Chou, putri semata wayangnya itu menerima dengan bingung.

"Ayah.."

"Simpan dengan baik. Dan itu akan menjadi milikmu sepenuhnya saat kau lolos seleksi nanti."

Airmata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Chou dan perlahan mengaliri pipinya. "Aku sangat senang."

Di jendela lantai atas Akashi berdiri menonton mereka dengan sangat intens.

* * *

"Apa makanannya tidak enak?" Akashi bertanya setelah menyeka bibirnya dengan tisu. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan makan malam.

"Makanannya sangat enak. Terima kasih untuk membiarkanku makan dengan anda. Aku seharusnya tidak berada di sini." Kata Chou, merasa tidak enak.

"Makanannya enak dan kau bersyukur bisa makanan denganku," Akashi menopang pipi kirinya, kini wajahnya miring menatap wajah Chou. "Lalu kenapa kau terlihat begitu sedih?"

"Ah.. maaf jika ekspresiku mengganggu anda." Chou tersenyum sendu.

"Jangan memberiku senyum palsu, aku sudah muak dengan itu. Ceritakan saja." Akashi sedikit menekan.

"Cc-ceritakan?"

"Kita seumuran. Dan akhirnya aku memiliki seseorang untuk diajak bicara di sini. Jika kau menyadari, tidak ada yang benar-benar hidup di rumah ini."

"Tapi sungguh, perasaanku sangat tidak penting."

"Aku akan marah kalau kau terus merendahkan dirimu sendiri."

"Tidak ada apa-apa," Chou terdiam beberapa saat. "Hanya saja makan malam ini sangat berbeda untukku karena aku biasanya makan malam bersama seluruh saudara dan paman-pamanku. Mereka benar-benar berisik."

"Kedengarannya sangat menyenangkan. Maaf karena mulai hari ini kau hanya akan makan denganku saja."

* * *

Himuro melamun duduk di meja belajar, menunggui handphonenya berdering.

"Kumohon, jangan ingkari janjimu." Himuro menejamkan matanya, berdoa sungguh-sungguh. Dan tepat saat dia membuka matanya lagi, handphonenya berdering.

1 pesan baru dari Chou, Himuro segera membuka pesan tersebut.

 _[From:_ _Chou_ _]_

 _Himuro-sama, aku harap anda makan malam dengan baik._

Himuro mengetik pesan balasan.

 _[Reply to:_ _Chou_ _]_

 _Terima kasih banyak._

Himuro menekan tombol _Send_ dan tersenyum. "Hanya kau yang selalu menepati janji padaku."

* * *

Hari pertama Chou di SMA Rakuzan. Sekolah barunya ini lebih popular dari sekolah lamanya, SMA Yosen.

"Jangan panggil aku Tuan muda dan berbicara secara formal padaku." Kata Akashi saat turun dari mobil. Pagi ini begitu menyegarkan baginya karena tidak ada pria garang mengikutinya di belakang.

"Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Itu hanya tidak sopan sekali, Chou membatin.

"Ini adalah perintah. Kau harus mematuhi perintahku kan?"

"Ya." Chou berujar ragu.

"Kalau begitu lakukan. Panggil aku Akashi-kun dan jangan bicara secara formal."

* * *

"Perkenalkan namaku Chou Camui. Aku pindahan dari SMA Yosen. Mulai saat ini, mohon bantuannya." Chou memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas.

"Perkenalan diri yang bagus, Chou." Puji wali kelas mereka yang berambut merah, Sanosuke Harada. "Ada pertanyaan mengenai Chou?" lanjut Harada dengan pertanyaan yang membuat murid laki-laki dikelas itu langsung ribut.

"Sudah punya pacar belum?"

"Boleh aku memiliki nomor ponselmu?"

"Apa facebook mu?"

Akashi menyeringai kecil. Seperti dugaannya, secara fisik Chou akan cepat terkenal dikalangan laki-laki di sekolahnya.

"Kalian ini!" Harada menggebrak meja. "Tanyakan pertanyaan yang lebih sopan."

"Huuuuuu!" Seru para murid laki-laki.

Harada menghembuskan napas lesu tanda menyerah. "Chou silahkan langsung duduk saja."

Chou mengangguk lalu berjalan ke tempat duduknya yang terletak di belakang tempat duduk Akashi.

Beberapa murid perempuan mengendus kesal saat Chou melewati mereka.

Di tengah pelajaran Chou menyempatkan diri untuk diam-diam mengirim pesan pada ayahnya.

 _[To: Otosan]_

 _Ayah, apa aku boleh memanggil Tuan muda Seijuro dengaan nama pertamanya+Kun dan bicara secara tidak formal padanya?_

Saito membalas cepat.

 _[From: Otosan]_

 _Tidak. Bahkan jika itu perintah, kau harus tahu tempatmu._

Chou meletakkan handphonenya ke dalam laci meja dan mengembalikan fokusnya pada gurunya yang sedang menulis di papan tulis.

"Siapa yang bisa mengerjakan soal ini?" Harada tersenyum iblis sambil duduk di pinggiran mejanya. Murid-murid yang berada di kelasnya adalah para pelajar yang memiliki kecerdasan otak diatas rata-rata, tapi soal yang ditulisnya di papan tulis adalah soal 'kriminal(sangattttttt sulit)' yang sengaja dibuat untuk mengerjai anak-anak didiknya. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya dan ia ingin menghibur diri sedikit. "Aku punya hadiah kecil untuk siapapun yang bisa menyelesaikan soalnya."

Seorang murid perempuan berambut pirang mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Ah, Temari! Silahkan maju."

"Tidak Sensei. Aku akan berbaik hati memberikan kesempatan ini untuk seseorang," Temari menoleh pada Chou. Tadi dia memergoki Chou bermain handphone, dan itu memberinya pemikiran bahwa Chou sepertinya tidak terlalu memperdulikan tentang sekolah. "Kenapa murid baru kita tidak maju untuk memperlihatkan kemampuannya?"

Harada tersenyum manis. "Itu ide bagus. Chou, apa kau ingin mencoba?"

Akashi menoleh kebelakang. Soalnya sulit sekali, apa dia bisa?

"Aku akan mencoba." Chou berkata pelan lalu beranjak untuk maju ke depan kelas.

"Ambil waktumu, tidak ada tekanan. Masih 30 menit sebelum istirahat." Harada melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku sudah selesai." Chou menutup spidol ditanganya dan berbalik.

Harada jatuh terjungkal karena syok. Ini bahkan belum 2 menit. Apa ini mimpi? Pria yang hari ini genap berusia 36 tahun itu segera berdiri dan memeriksa jawaban Chou. Benar. Dan dijawab dengan cara yang sangat rinci.

Semua orang di kelas tidak kalah terkejutnya dengan guru mereka. Bahkan murid terpintar di kelas Shinichi Watanabe sampai menangis histeris, saingan baruku cantik dan jenius: sadis sekali.

Harada mengambil arsip Chou yang belum sempat dilihatnya dari lacinya. 90, 90, 98, 100, 89, 100.. Nilai rata-rata Chou di sekolah lamanya sangat tinggi.

"Sensei, apa aku boleh kembali duduk?" Chou membuyarkan lamunan gurunya.

"Tt-tentu."

Semakin menarik, pikir Akashi.

* * *

Ring Ding Dong! Bel istirahat berbunyi.

Mengabaikan beberapa murid-murid yang mendatangi mejanya, tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun Chou berlari meninggalkan mereka untuk mengejar Akashi yang baru saja keluar kelas.

"Seijuro-kun tampak tidak terganggu diikuti oleh Camui, apa mereka mengenal satu sama lain?"

"Entah.."

Sambil berjalan Chou mengirim pesan pada Himuro.

 _[To: Himuro-sama]_

 _Jangan lupa untuk makan siang, Himuro-sama!_

Akashi menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu kantin. Ia berbalik dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada Chou. "Pergi beli makanan untuk makan siang kita."

Chou mengangguk. "Apa yang anda ingin makan?"

Masih bicara secara formal. "Apa saja. Aku akan menunggu di aula basket. Aku tidak suka makan di kantin," Akashi meletakkan tangannya diatas kepala Chou. "Terlalu banyak orang yang kubenci. Dan asal kau tahu, aku benci semua semua orang. Terutama yang tidak patuh padaku."

* * *

Akashi memasuki aula basket. Di dalam lapangan ada dua orang rekan setimnya, Reo Mibuchi dan Kotaro Hayama sedang iseng bermain.

"Sei-chan sini ikut main!" Reo berteriak penuh cinta.

"Aku hanya akan melihat dari sini." Akashi mendudukan tubuhnya di bangku bench. Ia berbikir keras tentang kejadian di depan kantin barusan. Akashi sama sekali tidak melihat rasa takut dalam Chou ketika ia menekan gadis itu.

Tidak lama kemudian Chou datang dengan membawa kantong kresek putih berisi dua kotak susu dan dua bungkus roti kacang.

Reo dan Kotaro berhenti bermain dan menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Akashi menerima makan siang dari seorang gadis? Dan siapa gadis itu.. Sebagai murid Senior keduanya yakin betul mereka belum pernah melihatnya di sekolah ini sebelumnya.

"Ini untukmu, Seijuro-sama." Kata Chou sambil menyodorkan sebungkus roti dan susu kotak.

Masih memanggilku -Sama.. Akashi berdiri dan menatap tajam Chou. "Aku kecewa ternyata kau adalah tipe yang tidak patuh."

"Maafkan, tapi sebagai pengawal aku harus sadar tempatku." Chou menjelaskan.

"Sudah kubilang jangan merendahkan dirimu."

"Aku tidak.. Ayahku yang memerintahkanku."

"Ini terlihat tidak bagus." Kotaru berbisik pada Reo.

"Aku benar-benar penasaran siapa gadis itu." Kata Reo.

Akashi membungkuk dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Chou. "Jadi ternyata ada dua perintah. Kau memilih untuk tidak mematuhiku, aku tidak terlalu menyukaimu sekarang. Aku memberimu satu kesempatan untuk merubah pikiranmu. Perintah dari siapa yang akan kau laksanakan, majikanmu atau ayahmu?"

"Tentu ayahku." Chou menjawab penuh keyakinan, membuat orang di hadapannya siap meledak. "Tapi itu bukan berati aku tidak mematuhi anda. Pembahasan ini sangat tidak diperlukan. Aku hanya seorang pengawal yang bertugas menjaga Seijuro-sama. Aku tidak berbeda dari para pembantu dan bodyguard anda di rumah. Aku bersyukur atas kebaikan anda memperlakukan aku seperti teman. Tapi jika anda berpikir aku menyadari tempatku adalah merendahkan diri, maka bukankah seharusnya ada memperlakukan semua orang di rumah sama seperti sebagaimana anda memperlakukanku?" Chou mengambil selangkah mundur dan membungkuk setengah badan. "Maaf atas kelancanganku. Aku hanya tidak mengerti apa yang sedang anda coba lakukan."

Akashi menyeringai. "Berdiri untuk martabatmu, kau benar-benar sangat menarik." Katanya pada diri sendiri, sangat pelan.

"Apa?" Chou tidak mendengar jelas perkataan Akashi.

Akashi mengambil selangkah maju mendekati Chou dan dengan gerak cepat mencium bibir gadis itu.

"WAAAAAA!" Reo dan Kotaro berteriak kaget bersamaan.

* * *

Himuro tidak sengaja menjatuhkan mangkuk ramen yang dibawanya hingga pecah.

"Ada apa denganmu, Muro-chin?" Teman sekaligus rekan setim basketnya, Atsushi Murasakibara, bertanya dengan wajah dan nada malas.

"Kau duduk duluan saja, aku mau mengganti untuk mengkuknya dan memesan makanan yang baru."

"Baiklah." Murasakibara berbalik dan berjalan menuju meja kosong di sudut kantin.

Himuro menghembuskan napas berat, tidak melihat Chou di sekitar lebih sulit dari bayangannya.

"Apa ini karena kepindahan Camu-chin?" Murasakibara bertanya saat Himuro bergabung duduk dengannya.

Himuro menaruh kotak bentonya dan duduk. "Apa terlalu jelas?"

"Um, tidak juga," Murasakibara kembali memakan keripik kentangnya. "Hanya saja selain Camu-chin dan teman main basketmu di Amerika yang kau ceritakan siapa itu namanya...?"

"Taiga."

"Ya.. Itu.. Selain mereka berdua siapa lagi sih yang kau pikirkan."

"Atsushi, aku kehilangan alasan terbesarku untuk kembali ke sini."

Murasakibara memiliki ingatan yang tidak begitu baik. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengingat nama orang-orang kecuali orang itu cukup dekat dengannya. Mengejutkan dia bisa mengingat momen tentang Chou: waktu itu di jam olah raga dia melihat Chou memasukan bola basket ke dalam ring dari luar lapangan. "Dia gadis yang menarik."

Himuro tersenyum sendu. "Menurutmu juga begitu?"

"Tapi.. bukankah Muro-chin dan Camu-chin tinggal satu rumah?"

"Tidak lagi." Himuro membuka kotak bentonya, sungguh kalau bukan karena pesan Chou tadi yang mengingatkannya untuk makan siang, Himuro benar-benar tidak akan makan.

* * *

 _ **See you next update!**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Wajah

Chou berkonsentrasi penuh mengayunkan pedang kayunya.

Fokus!

Fokus!

Fokus!

Yang dia pikirkan hanyalah dia harus menjadi yang terkuat untuk Himuro.

Melihat Chou di bawah, Akashi yang sudah mengenakan pakaian tidur pun keluar dari kamar dan menuju halaman belakang.

"Ini sudah malam." Kata Akashi sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Melihat Chou dalam tanktop dan celana pendek dengan seluruh tubuh basah berkeringat cukup menghibur matanya.

Chou menghentikan aktifitasnya dan berbalik pada Akashi. "Seijuro-sama kembalilah ke dalam, aku akan tinggal di sini lebih lama."

"Lebih lama? Apa kau kehilangan pikiranmu? Kau sudah melakukan ini sejak pulang sekolah. Cepat masuk dan tidur, ini sangat tidak diperlukan. Aku bukan anak Yakuza yang sedang diincar pembunuh bayaran."

"Maaf tapi ini penting bagiku. Aku harus berlatih seperti biasa.. Bahkan lebih keras." Chou berbalik dan kembali mengayunkan pedangnya. Setelah ini dia akan melakukan push up sebanyak 1000 kali. Lalu tidur 3 jam dan bangun subuh untuk lari. Chou bertekad untuk meningkatkan kekuatan tubuhnya.

"Aku lihat," Akashi tertawa iblis dalam benaknya. "Kau mencoba untuk menjadi toko wanita petarung kuat seperti di film-film. Hentikan, itu konyol."

Chou menjatuhkan pedang kayunya. Ia berbalik dan berlari kearah Akashi. Chou menarik tangan kiri Akashi lalu dengan sangat enteng dibantingnya tubuh pemuda itu ke rumput.

Chou tidak menggunakan kekuatan jadi Akashi sama sekali tidak terluka.

Sejak hari pertama bertemu Akashi tidak berpikir jauh tentang kemampuan fisik Chou. Perawakan Chou yang mungil dengan tinggi sekitar 160cm dan berat sekitar 45kg sungguh menipu. Saking syoknya Akashi yang kini berada di bawah Chou bahkan sampai tidak bisa berkedip.

"Biarkan aku berlatih, kumohon."

* * *

 _4 TAHUN LALU.._

"Sangat memalukan. Dia kalah pada semua orang!"

Himuro tertunduk mendengarkan percakapan kedua guru judo nya.

"Himuro-sama, Ayah anda tidak akan menyukai ini." Kata pengasuhnya dengan keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya, takut salah bicara.

Himuro menoleh pada Chou yang tidak terkalahkan.

Satu orang, dua orang, tiga orang.. Chou membanting semua lawannya dengan mudah. Dia seorang gadis dan kecil, tapi dia selalu menjadi yang terkuat di semua sesi latihan.

"Untukmu." Himuro memberikan botol air mineralnya pada Chou.

Chou membungkuk setengah badan lalu menerima air tersebut. "Terima kasih banyak, Himuro-sama." Katanya lalu duduk di samping Himuro.

"Semakin hari kau semakin hebat," Himuro menunduk. "Dan aku semakin memalukan."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu."

"Itu benar, Aku bahkan tidak pernah mencapai untuk bisa menjadi lawanmu."

Chou berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo kita bertarung."

Himuro mendongkak. "Eh?"

Chou dan Himuro berdiri berhadapan, siap bertarung. Orang-orang dalam ruangan mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada keduanya.

"Himuro-sama melawan Chou, aku tidak bisa melihat ini."

"Chou akan menghabisi anak Tuan besar?"

"Chou saja mengalahkanku dengan mudah, apalagi Himuro-sama."

Bisikan-bisikan tajam itu berhasil membuat Himuro menundukan kepalanya. Sungguh menyakitkan karena menurut Himuro yang mereka katakan tidak salah.

"Jangan dengarkan apapun. Himuro-sama fokus saja padaku."

Himuro mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Chou.

"Anggap hanya ada kita berdua di ruangan ini."

"Tapi.. Janji untuk tidak meremehkanku," Himuro memohon. "Meskipun aku lemah aku tidak mau diremehkan."

"Aku janji." Chou membungkuk hormat.

Himuro terdiam beberapa saat, masih ragu.

Setelah Himuro membungkuk hormat pertarungan pun dimulai.

Chou menyerang cepat dengan mengunci bahu Himuro. "Berapa kali anda ingin dikalahkan?"

"Berapa kali?" Himuro berujar bingung.

"Ini pertarungan bebas. Kita tidak akan berhenti setelah aku membanting anda, kan?"

"Chou.." Himuro terkesiap saat Chou membanting tubuhnya.

"Sudah kuduga." Semua bergumam. Terkuat melawan terlemah, pertandingan antara Chou dan Himuro memang terlalu mudah diprediksi hasilnya.

Rasa sakit yang Himuro rasakan di bagian punggung membuatnya tersenyum. Chou memperlakukannya seperti lawan biasa. Dia sangat senang.

"Berdiri." Perintah Chou.

Dengan penuh semangat Himuro membangkitkan tubuhnya. Tidak lama kemudian tubuhnya terhempas lagi, dibanting oleh Chou.

Lagi, lagi, lagi dan lagi.. Berkali-kali.. Dan semangat Himuro selalu bertambah setiap kali dia bangkit berdiri.

Saat mereka selesai, semua orang sudah meninggalkan ruang latihan dan matahari hampir tenggelam.

"Beritahu aku rahasianya?" Himuro bertanya dengan napas tersegal-segal.

"Rahasia?" Chou balik bertanya. Dia menatap bingung pada Himuro yang terkulai lemas di bawahnya.

"Rahasia kekuatanmu. Judo, lari, pedang, memanah.. Kau hebat dalam segala hal."

"Tidak ada rahasia." Chou mengulurkan tangannya, membantu Himuro berdiri. "Aku hanya melakukan yang ayah katakan. Aku bersungguh-sungguh menguasai segalanya karena aku ingin melindungi Himuro-sama. Dan aku hanya bisa melindungi anda jika aku kuat, kan?"

"Chou.." Himuro meletakan tangannya di bahu Chou. "Terima kasih sudah memberiku jawabannya."

Himuro akhirnya mengetahui kenapa dia payah dalam segala latihan. Ini bukan karena dia lemah. Tapi karena dia tidak bersungguh-sungguh dalam melakukan semuanya. Dia tidak menyukai Judo, lari, pedang, atau memanah.. Dan yang terpenting dari semuanya adalah Himuro tidak mau hidup seperti ayahnya.

Sejak hari itu Himuro berhenti mengikuti semua latihan dan hanya menyemangati Chou.

Chou melesatkan panahnya dan berbalik. "Apa yang ayah anda katakan?" Tanpa melihat hasilnya dia yakin panahnya menancap di tengah papan dart.

"Katanya aku boleh melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan," wajah Himuro menyendu. "Tapi dia mengatakannya dengan mata tertutup. Aku tahu dia sebenarnya sangat marah."

"Tuan besar benar-benar menyayangi anda."

Himuro memaksakan sebuah senyuman. "Kurasa.."

"Tapi, kenapa harus sampai berhenti? Bagaimanapun anda juga harus bisa mempertahankan diri."

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkan itu. Karena kau akan melindungiku, kan?"

Chou mengangguk.

* * *

"Maaf." Chou membantu Akashi berdiri.

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun Akashi yang masih tenggelam dalam pemikirannya berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Chou kembali melanjutkan latihannya.

Akashi mematikan lampu kamarnya dan berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya dalam kegelapan. Semua tentang Nya tidak main-main.. Pikir Akashi.

* * *

"Tentang kemarin di sekolah, aku minta maaf sudah berlaku kurang ajar mencium mu." Kata Akashi setelah menyerut teh hangatnya.

Chou menghentikan sarapannya sejenak. "Tidak perlu minta maaf. Seijuro-sama hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir anda padaku, aku tidak terluka sedikitpun."

Ciuman dibilang hanya menempelkan bibir. Akashi menyeringai kecil sambil mengambil potongan pertama sandwich dagingnya dengan garpu. Dia berharap Chou akan berhenti menarik dirinya.

"Dan.. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf untuk semalam."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku pantas mendapatkan itu."

* * *

"Selamat pagi Sei-kun!"

"Selamat pagi Akashi."

Beberapa murid laki-laki dan perempuan menyapa Akashi saat ia memasuki kelas.

"Akashi-kun..." Temari mengurunkan diri untuk menyapa karena melihat Chou muncul dari pintu mengekor Akashi.

Itu pun langsung menjadi perbincangan pagi para murid perempuan.

"Dia selalu bersama Sei-kun."

"Kemarin mereka juga pulang bersama, kan?"

"Apa menurutmu mereka berpacaran?"

"Tidakkk.. Aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan itu."

"Tapi mereka tidak terlihat dekat, mungkin Akashi-kun dan Chou hanya sekedar masih bersaudara?"

"Nah! Itu akan lebih baik."

Temari menatap benci ke arah Chou yang sedang duduk tenang.

* * *

Jam olah raga. Chou bertemu dengan seseorang dari masa lalunya, Itou Hijikata. Hijikata dulu adalah salah satu guru judo Chou, dan sekarang menjadi guru olah raganya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Sensei." Chou membungkuk hormat.

"Ternyata Chou Camui yang dimaksud benar adalah kau, kupikir hanya seseorang dengan nama yang sama." Hijikata menepuk-nepuk canda kepala Chou.

Interaksi guru-murid itu semakin membuat Chou istimewa di mata murid lainnya. Jumlah murid perempuan yang tidak menyukainya pun bertambah.

"Baiklah semuanya berbaris! Kazehaya pimpin pemanasan!"

* * *

Chou menghampiri Hijikata yang sedang berdiri di samping lapangan.

"Sensei, kau terlalu bagus untuk ini." Kata Chou, mengingat seberapa kuat mantan guru judonya ini. Bahkan ayahnya sangat mengormati Hijikata. Hijikata juga adalah seorang guru pedang.

Hijikata tersenyum sendu. "Istriku tidak ingin aku bekerja untuk keluarga Himuro."

"Begitu rupanya."

"Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Sedang dalam tugas menjaga Seijuro, ya?" Hijikata merangkul akrab gadis kecil di sampingnya. "Cepat sekali."

"Aku belum bekerja pada keluarga Himuro. Ini adalah tugas dari ayah. Kurasa dia memberikannya padaku karena kami membutuhkan uangnya," Chou menatap ke bawah. Pandangan matanya kosong. "Dia hanya tidak mengatakannya secara langsung."

"Aku harap keajaibaan akan terjadi pada ibumu." Hijikata bersimpati.

"Tidak perlu menghiburku, Sensei. Kau mengetahui dengan jelas kondisi ibu, dia sudah lama pergi." Chou sudah menerima kondisi ibunya sejak lama, yang membuatnya sedih dan tertekan adalah ayahnya tidak kunjung menyerah menunggu takdir berjalan sesuai keinginannya, yang mana itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Jiwa gadis itu mati, tetapi dunia ini seolah menjadi tempat berbeda ketika dia melihat wajah Himuro.

Bola basket keluar jauh dari lapangan dan berhenti di depan kaki Chou. Himuro-sama sangat suka bermain basket, pikir Chou sambil mengambil bola tersebut.

"Chouuu lempar kemari!" Teriak seorang murid laki-laki botak dari dalam lapangan.

Chou mengunci matanya pada ring basket lalu dengan perhituangan melempar bola ditangannya dan.. Masuk!

Akashi yang tengah berdiri dalam lapangan seketika mematung karena hal itu.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Hebattttttttttttt sekali Chou!" Pujian pun menghujani seorang Chou Camui.

"Itu hanya kebetulan." Chou menjelaskan pada teman-teman sekelasnya yang menanyakan bagaimana caranya dia melakukan tembakan tadi.

Hijikata tersenyum menatap wajah Chou, mengetahui gadis itu melakukannya tidak secara kebetulan.

* * *

Chou dan Akashi menghabiskan jam istirahat di aula basket seperti biasa. Hari ini tidak ada orang di dalam.

Akashi bermain basket sendiri di lapangan semantara Chou hanya menonton dari bangku bench sambil memakan makan siang bentonya.

Akashi melempar kencang bola ke arah Chou. Sebelum mengenai wajahnya, tangan kanan Chou dengan refleks menangkap bola tersebut.

"Lakukan lagi." Kata Akashi yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah.

Chou mengerti yang dimaksud adalah lemparannya tadi sewaktu jam olah raga. Chou melempar asal bola ditangan kirinya dan.. Meleset!

Akashi yang mencermati cara Chou melempar bola bisa mengetahui dengan mudah kalau Chou sengaja melakukannya.

Akashi memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya dan berjalan ke arah Chou.

"Kau sengaja membuat bolanya meleset," Akashi mencondongkan tubuhnya sehingga wajah mereka berhadapan sangat dekat. "Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Chou hanya terdiam. Dia sedikit terkesan karena Akashi bisa membaca gerakannya.. Kemudian dia mengingat kertas informasi Akashi: Di sana tertulis kalau Akashi sangat handal bermain basket dan sangat aktif dalam eskul basket sekolah sejak SMP. Mungkin tidak ada yang istimewa sama sekali, mungkin Akashi bisa membaca gerakannya sekedar hanya karena majikannya itu benar-benar sangat baik dalam bermain basket, mungkin.. Chou tidak memikirkan terlalu jauh.

"Jawab aku. Dan kalau kau berbohong aku akan mencium mu seperti kemarin." Goda Akashi, namun dengan nada serius.

Tidak ada respon yang Akashi inginkan. Ia menyerah. Berbeda dengan yang lainnya, Chou benar-benar tidak menunjukkan rasa takut sama sekali padanya.

"Hanya bercanda," Akashi mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Chou. "Aku tidak akan memperlakukan sesorang sepertimu dengan tidak sopan. Dan maaf kalau candaanku tidak lucu, aku memang tidak pernah bisa membuat lelucon."

Akashi mengambil botol mineral bekas Chou dan meminum habis air di dalamnya. "Jadi.. Sudah berapa lama kau bermain basket?"

"Aku tidak bermain basket." Chou menjawab seadanya.

"Sayangnya auramu mengatakan kalau kau tidak asing dengan bola dan lapangan basket."

"Himuro-sama sangat menggilai basket." Chou tersenyum kecil.

Senyum yang terukir di bibir merah jambu Chou cukup mengejutkan Akashi. Jadi itu adalah wajah bahagiamu.. Menggemaskan. "Himuro-sama? Apa dia majikanmu sebelum aku?"

"Dia adalah anak majikan ayahku."

Anak? Kata itu memberi rasa khawatiran dalam benak Akashi. "Berapa umurnya?"

"Himuro-sama seumuran dengan kita."

"Itu buruk." Akashi bergumam pelan pada diri sendiri.

"Aku dan Himuro-sama tumbuh bersama. Kami menjadi teman baik karena aku setiap datang ke mansion untuk menemui ayah dan berlatih. Dia sangat senang saat aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di mansion. Kami makan bersama, bermain bersama, tidur bersama.."

Akashi menyeringai jahat.

Seringaian Akashi membuat Chou menyadari kalau dia sudah mengatakan kalimat yang mungkin seharusnya tidak dia ucapkan. "Tolong jangan salah paham tentang itu, waktu itu kami masih kecil. Kami hanya tidur bersama sampai usia 12 tahun."

"Lalu kenapa kalian memutuskan untuk tidak tidur bersama lagi? Apakah itu karena kalian merasa sudah dewasa dan menyadari kalau tidur satu kasur adalah salah?" Akashi iseng mengerjai Chou dengan pertanyaan menyindirnya.

"Tuan besar membawa Himuro-sama ke Amerika bersamanya."

"Itu bagus. Apa dia masih di sana?" Akashi berharap orang yang sedang dibicarakan tidak akan pernah kembali.

"Himuro-sama baru kembali sebulan lalu. Dia sekarang bersekolah di sekolah lamaku."

"Sangat disayangkan. Aku baru saja berharap yang sebaliknya."

Chou menoleh dan menatap heran Akashi. "Eh...?"

* * *

"Muro-chin ini sangat tidak menyenangkan." Kata Murasakibara saat Himuro menaiki pundaknya.

Himuro sedang mencoba memasuki SMA Rakuzan dengan memanjat pagar belakang. Setelah mengetahui lokasi sekolah baru Chou, pemuda itu tidak berpikir dua kali untuk melakukan ini.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut masuk, Atsushi. Cukup tunggu aku kembali di sini dan ingat janjiku mentraktir mu makan siang selama sebulan."

Pagarnya cukup tinggi dan Murasakibara mempermudah semuanya. Himuro tahu temannya yang bertubuh bak raksasa itu akan berguna untuknya.

Begitu berada di dalam Himuro segera mengeluarkan handphonenya untuk memberitahu kedatangannya pada Chou.

* * *

RING DING DONG! Bel tanda masuk berbunyi.

Chou dan Akashi beranjak untuk masuk ke kelas mereka. Saat melewati pintu aula bagian perut kiri Chou terasa bergetar, ia pun merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan handphonenya. Ada satu pesan baru dari Himuro.

 _[From: Himuro-sama]_

 _Aku ada di taman belakang sekolahmu._

Pesan itu berhasil membuat mata Chou membesar, kaget.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Akashi.

"Tidak ada." Chou menutup flip handphonenya.

* * *

Himuro duduk gelisah di bangku taman. Sesekali ia mengigit ibu jarinya. Pesannya sudah dibaca oleh Chou, tapi gadis yang ditunggunya itu belum muncul juga.

"Kenapa lama sekali...?" Himuro menatap lurus pada gedung SMA Rakuzan. Dia bertanya-tanya yang mana kira-kira kelasnya Chou. Menyedihkan, padahal beberapa hari lalu Chou duduk di sampingnya.

* * *

Chou maju ke depan kelas untuk menghadap guru bahasa inggrisnya, Miss Kamikaze.

"Sensei. Boleh aku izin ke kamar mandi." Chou terdiam sesaat. Sepertinya karena kelas baru saja dimulai jawaban yang akan didapatnya adalah tidak. "Aku dalam keadaan darurat." Imbuh gadis itu dengan suara pelan sambil memegang perutnya.

Miss Kamikaze mengangguk, berhasil diperdayai.

Akashi mengunci matanya pada Chou sampai akhirnya sosok gadis itu menghilang melewati pintu kelas.

* * *

Himuro tersenyum dan berdiri, melihat Chou berjalan ke arahnya.

"Himuro-sama, apa yang anda lakukan di sini?" Tanya Chou. Meski senang bisa melihat wajah Himuro, dia masih berpikir seharusnya Himuro tidak membolos sekolah untuknya.

"Tentu untuk melihatmu."

"Kenapa anda ingin melihatku?" Pipi Chou memerah.

"Karena aku tahu kau juga ingin melihatku." Himuro menarik Chou ke dalam dekapannya.

* * *

 **AN:** Memenuhi permintaan Reviewers untuk melakukan update cepat. Kalau bukan karena dorongan kalian, sebagai Author termalas di Bikini Bottom aku pasti meneruskan fanfic ini sesuka hati aku aka kapan-kapan. Terima kasih atas kata-kata manis kalian! Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fanfic gaje ku, maaf atas segala kekurangan yang terdapat dalam fanfic: banyak sekali typo dan salah eja. Sekali lagi, terima kasih. Aku ingin menepuk kencang pantat semok Kagami...! YEHET OHORAT!

 ** _See you next update!_**


End file.
